


v-nikiforov started a live video

by bizarrememories



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, References to Depression, Rockstar AU, egyperces, rockstar!viktor, teen!Yuuri
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrememories/pseuds/bizarrememories





	v-nikiforov started a live video

Viktor Nikiforov szomorú. Nem csupán az, hiszen még a hatalmas vattapamacsnak látszó kutyája is az üres nappali sarkába menekül a letargikus hangulatba esett férfi elől. Szinte pontosan megfigyelhető, ahogyan a koromfekete felhők az ezüstösen szikrázó hajkoronája köré gyűlnek. Bevesz egy apró fehér tablettát, aztán teát főz, hiszen ezek elengedhetetlen mellékszereplői az olyan pillanatainak, amikben a legszebb dalai születnek. – Kár, hogy ezeket sosem fogják megjelentetni a bandájával, mivel a hallgatót is ragacsos depresszióba löknék.

A zongora az ujjai alatt sír, a hangok pedig addig kaparják éles fekete körmeikkel a mellkasát, míg fel nem tépik. A szavak csak úgy ömlenek belőle, egyenesen a szívéből áradnak. Zaklatott kézírással és azzal a régi töltőtollával veti papírra a betűket.

Hogy ne légy öngyilkos – áll a lap tetején, alatta pedig pontokban felsorakoztatva és rímekbe szedve, hogy miért nem érdemes erre szánnia magát. Csak egy egészen vékony, de meglepően erős hajszál választja el az egésztől, majd megszólal belső múzsája és megszületik a refrén, egyfajta feloldozást hordozva a súlyoktól meggörbült hátán.  
Órákkal később végül – miután kezei alatt megtermett még két másik négyperces sikoly, és végérvényesen abbamaradt a szárnycsapkodás pillangóidegei között – átnyálazza újra az elsőt. Hirtelen gondolata támad, hogy talán segíthetne a dallal saját magán kívül másnak is, a támogatását nyújtva ajándékul. Szóval leemeli a kulcsosszekrényen felejtett telefonját, és a zongorán álló üres vodkásüveggel megtámasztva a tárgyat – elindít egy live-ot. Csak szemei vörössége árulkodik korábbi kedélyállapotáról.

↞♢↠

Közben a világ másik felén a napfelkeltében fürdőző tizenhét éves Katsuki Yuuri nem tudja, hogy megijedjen-e, hogy a férfi fejében – akit már legalább három éve csodál – olyan gondolatok fordulnak meg, mint az öngyilkosság.


End file.
